Together For The Holidays?
by Wander099
Summary: Christmas is on it's way and everyone wants Jack and Sam to be together this year, including General Hammond, but can they do it?
1. Prologue

Title: Together For The Holidays?

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate Sg-1 or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T for now

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and after just returning from a mission Jack and Sam will find that they have gone into the frying pan and into the fire with people trying to get them together in time for Christmas every time they blink. Will it work? Read to find out. Set sometime in the first 6 seasons, no spoilers so far.

Author's Note: Just a little good holiday fun. No flames please.

Prologue – The Conspiracy Begins

"That's sg-1's identification code, open the iris," general Hammond instructed. The iris retracted and a moment later Sg-1 stepped through the gate. Colonel O'Neill looked particularly happy to be back, as did the rest of the team with the exception of Teal'c who looked like, well Teal'c. As Sg-1 made their way down the metal ramp General Hammond entered the gate room, "Welcome back sg-1, you'll need to check in with Dr. Fraiser before you can leave tonight."

Colonel O'Neill groaned loudly, a sure sign of a complaint to come, and sure enough, "General, must we? It's Christmas Eve and nothing bad happened this time, no one ate any strange fruit or was kidnapped or any of that stuff that usually happens, can't we just go home?"

"I'm sorry Colonel but there have been strange things that are undetectable at the onset and have no immediately obvious cause, report to Dr. Fraiser immediately, this is not negotiable." General Hammond folded his arms and glared a little for emphasis.

"Yes sir."

Sg-1 filed out and once they were out of sight Hammond smiled, Jack and Sam had no idea what they were in for but if all went according to plan this would be their best Christmas ever. Now he just had to make a quick call to Dr. Fraiser to let her know that Sg-1 was on their way and hope than Daniel and Teal'c could manage to play along and not mess things up.

TBC

Author's Note: The next chapter should be up soon, either tonight or tomorrow, but after Christmas I will be taking a short break to enjoy the holidays.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Together For The Holidays?

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate Sg-1 or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T for now

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and after just returning from a mission Jack and Sam will find that they have gone into the frying pan and into the fire with people trying to get them together in time for Christmas every time they blink. Will it work? Read to find out. Set sometime in the first 6 seasons, no spoilers so far.

Author's Note: Just a little good holiday fun. No flames please.

Chapter 1 – The Infirmary

When Sg-1 entered the infirmary Teal'c and Daniel made sure that they entered before both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and separately. As the others passed through the doorway Dr. Fraiser seemingly appeared from nowhere and shouted, "Don't move!"

Too stunned to question it and subconsciously sure that the doctor would have a good reason to seemingly randomly shout like that with such urgency Jack and Carter both complied immediately. Jack spoke first, "What's wrong?"

She grinned in a way that Colonel O'Neill didn't like, "you're standing under the mistletoe," she pointed out.

"Really? Well that can be remedied," responded O'Neill as he made to step out from under it and into the room.

"Not so fast," Jack stopped in mid step, "you don't get out of it that easy, and it's a tradition Colonel, you can't just turn your back on a time honored tradition after all."

"Ok then," he leaned down and kissed a somewhat confused Carter on the cheek, "Now get examining us over with so that we can go home for the holidays."

"That was cheating."

"How did I cheat?" asked the bemused Colonel.

"Don't play games with me, you have to kiss her properly, I'm not letting you leave until you do."

Cocking his head slightly to the side and examining Dr. Fraiser he knew that she wasn't fooling around. She would not hesitate to keep them there for a very long time so he turned to Carter and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I guess that's good enough," Dr. Fraiser sighed.

After examining Sg-1 and declaring them fit to leave the base she called General Hammond, "General I think we have a problem."

"It didn't work?"

"Not even close to the results we wanted to see, I think it's time to move onto more drastic measures."

"So it's time for Plan B?"

"I think so sir."

"Alright, I'll get Teal'c and Daniel in my office and set the stage for plan B."

"Good luck sir."

TBC

Author's Note: Hmmm…well something just doesn't seem right…maybe there's more going on than everyone thinks, or maybe it's nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Together For The Holidays?

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate Sg-1 or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T for now

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and after just returning from a mission Jack and Sam will find that they have gone into the frying pan and into the fire with people trying to get them together in time for Christmas every time they blink. Will it work? Read to find out. Set sometime in the first 6 seasons, no spoilers so far.

Author's Note: Just a little good holiday fun. No flames please. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I will do better I promise. And yes I am trying to trick you but you'll never figure out how until I decide it is time. Yes the regs have officially gone out the window; otherwise it'd be hard to have any fun wouldn't it?

Chapter 2 – In the Dark?

After grabbing their coats and everything else they needed before leaving for the holidays Jack and Carter made their way to the closest elevator making some small talk along the way.

"So do you have any plans for the holidays sir?"

"Well I was hoping to introduce Teal'c to sledding, that'll be fun. Speaking of which, I wonder where Daniel and Teal'c have gotten to, I thought they were right behind us when we left the infirmary…"

"They were." She turned to look at him quizzically, "sledding? Do you really think that's really a good idea?"

"Of course it is," he paused remembering the last thing he introduced Teal'c to, "Maybe some precautions need to be taken but it'll be fun, wanna come? Daniel will be there too," he asked offhandedly.

"Well…" They arrived at the elevator and stopped. A large sign was taped across the doors with big read lettering stating that it was out of order.

"What the hell?"

"Probably having maintenance done, let's just go to the other one."

"So what do you say?" he persisted.

Carter was confused. "About the elevator?"

"Sledding."

"I don't know, it's awful cold outside and…"

"Come on Carter it'll be fun, you remember what fun is right?" he teased her as they rounded the corner and approached the second elevator.

"Okay, when is it?"

"Tonight."

"What?" she asked as they walked into the elevator and he pushed one of the buttons.

"Tonight is as good a time as any right?"

The doors shut and they began to ascend towards the surface, "I guess so but…"

"You didn't have plans did you?" Jack asked, knowing full well she didn't and was just trying to avoid the inevitable snowball fight that would ensue later.

"No, but I don't have any decent outdoor wear with me."

"That's ok, we'll just…" at that moment the elevator grinded to a halt, "Well this is just great. Stuck in an elevator."

"At least the lights aren't," before she could finish they were plunged into darkness.

"What were you saying Carter?"

TBC

Author's Note: Well that should hold you guys off from killing me for not updating for a little anyway. Another chapter on the way soon. Once again thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Together For The Holidays?

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate Sg-1 or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T for now

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and after just returning from a mission Jack and Sam will find that they have gone into the frying pan and into the fire with people trying to get them together in time for Christmas every time they blink. Will it work? Read to find out. Set sometime in the first 6 seasons, no spoilers so far.

Author's Note: Just a little good holiday fun. No flames please.

Chapter 3 – The Helpful EMH

"Well this sucks," complained Colonel O'Neill.

"I'm going to try the phone, maybe we won't have to stay in here for too long."

"You do know that whenever something like this happens the phone never works, right?"

Carter smiled, thankful that he couldn't see her, "If it's all the same to you sir I'm going to try the phone anyway."

"Go ahead, it won't work."

Jack had seemed so confident that Carter almost laughed when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone, "Please state the nature of the emergency," it droned out.

She put her left hand over the phone and turned to where she assumed Colonel O'Neill was standing, "It works and the guy on the other end sounds like that EMH on Star Trek Voyager."

"Well don't just stand there, tell him we're stuck in here," Jack grumbled.

"Hello? This is Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and I are stuck in the ele…"

"Please state the nature of the emergency."

"Hello?" Carter repeated, hoping that her instincts were wrong this time.

"Please state the nature of the emergency."

"What's going on?" Jack demanded, wondering what the delay was.

"I don't know sir, it appears to be an automated system."

"It's broken isn't it?"

"It appears so," she hung up the phone, "Maybe Daniel and Teal'c will notice we're missing soon."

"Maybe but it'll take them a while to figure out what happened to us, that is if they don't assume we already left. I don't suppose there is any point in shouting?" he asked hopefully.

"No sir, the walls are pretty thick, for someone to hear us they'd have to be right at the elevator doors where we're stuck and that would be assuming we're not stuck between levels."

"Damn and the lights are out so the guys in the surveillance room won't see us either." He sunk to the floor against the wall, "well we might as well get comfortable since we might be here for a while." Carter sunk to the floor beside him, "So Carter any chance you can fix the elevator?"

"No, not without the lights at the least. I'd likely need tools and some other things as well, depending on what exactly the problem is."

"Okay, just thought I'd ask," he tapped his fingers on the floor beside him, "so Carter, ever been stuck in an elevator before?"

"Once at an apartment I used to live in, why?"

"Got any ideas on how to pass the time?"

Carter blushed, glad for the cover of darkness, as unbidden thoughts came to the forefront of her mind, "Not really sir," she managed to say.

"Okay well I guess it's up to me then," he paused," I guess 'I spy' is out."

TBC

Author's Note: Don't worry I have something good planned for the next chapter; well I haven't exactly decided what's going to happen but I have two possibilities and either one will work and adds to the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Together For The Holidays?

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate Sg-1 or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T for now

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and after just returning from a mission Jack and Sam will find that they have gone into the frying pan and into the fire with people trying to get them together in time for Christmas every time they blink. Will it work? Read to find out. Set sometime in the first 6 seasons, no spoilers so far.

Author's Note: Just a little good holiday fun. No flames please. Jack and Sam play a couple of games that I used to play in the car on long car rides, when I was younger anyway.

Chapter 4 – Person, Place or Thing?

"How could I possibly know that?" Colonel O'Neill demanded, "I've never even heard of that."

"Are you going to take your turn or do you want to complain some more sir?"

"I'm thinking," he growled.

"It was obvious…"

The glare Carter received would have melted a car, fortunately the lights were out and she remained unaware and unaffected, "Never play 20 questions with a scientist," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "Ok, got it."

"Person, place or thing?"

"It's a place and you'll never guess."

"Is it outside?"

"Yes."

"Have I been there?"

"Yes."

"Have you been there?"

"Yes."

"Is it on this planet?"

"Yes."

"Are we there right now?"

"Yes."

"Is it the base?"

"No…"

"Then it is this elevator."

"How did you…"

"That trick doesn't work on me, it's the equivalent of hiding around the corner from the person counting in hide and seek and hoping that they'll overlook the obvious."

"How long have we been in here?"

Carter pressed her watch, "About half an hour sir."

"Ok. Can we play something else?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Umm there was a game that I heard about…it had to do with the letters of the alphabet."

"I know that game, you pick a theme and think of an object to do with the theme. Each object must start with a different letter of the alphabet starting with 'A' and so forth but before you can add an object you must recite all the objects before your letter."

"That's the one, but I want to pick the theme, you'll pick something like microbiology. You can go first though."

"Fine with me."

"Ok let's see. The theme is…baseball."

"What! That's not fair, it's as bad as me picking astrophysics, well maybe not quite as bad, but almost."

"Too bad you said I could pick."

"Fine. A is for audience."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does, or is baseball so unpopular that people won't watch it anymore?"

Jack ignored this and pressed on with the game, "A is for audience, B is for ball."

--20 minutes later—

"Well that's the whole alphabet, now what sir?"

"We could start over again at 'A'," he started to suggest.

"No way, this is going to go on forever," she groaned.

"You just don't want to play because you know I'll win," Jack bragged.

"Well I'm all out of ideas on what to do," she responded, knowing exactly what they both wanted to do. But even if the regs didn't apply anymore they were still on base after all.

For a few minutes they sat in somewhat awkward silence, "Uh is it just me or has it been getting colder in here?"

"I think you're right, maybe we are stuck in-between floors and the heat inside here is seeping out into the ground and not being replaced fast enough."

TBC

Author's Note: I couldn't bear to subject anyone to their entire game. The way I see it getting colder works as follows:

They are stuck between floors so heat cannot directly enter through the elevator doors

I am going to assume for my purposes that on one side of the elevator beyond the shaft wall there is only the ground so it is cold.

This is fanfiction; things work however I want them to…within reason of course.

By the way I once tried the hiding in plain sight trick, it really doesn't work…people just think you're stupid…Anyone else notice that each chapter has been slightly longer than the last? I promise there's going to be some good stuff soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Together For The Holidays?

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate Sg-1 or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T for now

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and after just returning from a mission Jack and Sam will find that they have gone into the frying pan and into the fire with people trying to get them together in time for Christmas every time they blink. Will it work? Read to find out. Set sometime in the first 6 seasons, slight spoiler for Foothold (season 3).

Author's Note: Just a little good holiday fun. No flames please. SO it's getting colder, wanna take a guess at what's going to happen?

Chapter 5 – Suspicions and Realizations

"How long have we been in here?"

"Around an hour and a half, sir; I'm sure someone will notice that we're gone soon…"

"But will it be before we freeze to death?" he wondered. Despite the fact that they were both wearing coats overtop of their street clothes the cold was beginning to get to them both, "Carter, come over here."

"Sir?"

"We need to share body heat," he paused, "do you want to freeze to death now or later?"

"Preferably not at all, there has got be to some way out of this," she slid over to sit beside him, her pulse quickening as he slipped and arm around her and pulled her against him. As she laid her head on his shoulder she frowned. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had been nagging at her since they got back but she hadn't had much time to think about it between the incident in the infirmary and Jack's annoying games to pass the time, "Did anything about General Hammond strike you as odd when we got back?"

"Hmm? He ordered us to the infirmary, which was a little strange but I just assumed he was just being cautious. Some pretty bad things have happened. Why do you think he has been replaced by an alien duplicate again?"

"No but he is definitely up to something."

"The General? No way but Doc Fraiser is another story."

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "It's so obvious I can't believe I couldn't see it before."

"Well pretend I have no idea what you're talking about and explain it to me."

"Okay, well it's sort of like this," she pressed her mouth against his. Quickly the kiss intensified, Jack's hand coming up to cup her face and his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips enough to allow him entrance, finally when the need for air became immediate Sam slowly pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"So they know?" he asked quietly a moment later.

"Not exactly, they think they know."

"Oh…so they're trying to get us together?"

"Yes, the mistletoe by itself I would have written off as Janet being Janet but this elevator stunt along with General Hammond's behaviour is what tipped me off. Think about it, have you ever seen an out o order sign here before?"

"No, but that means Daniel and Teal'c were in on it too."

"And probably a number of other people were involved in stopping the elevator, assuming that they plan on getting us out of here before we freeze to death what should we tell them Jack?"

"We can't tell them what's really been going on…we'll act like their plan worked, then everyone wins."

"Okay."

Just then the phone rang, scaring them half to death and leaving them wondering if they had been heard; Jack grabbed the receiver, "Yes?"

"It's Daniel, we're sorry we didn't realize where you were sooner. A repair crew is on the way. You should be out of there soon," Daniel paused and in an attempt to sound like he had no involvement in all this he asked, "is there anyone else with you?"

"Yeah, Carter is here and mind hurrying up? It's getting cold," he snapped and hung up the phone. He turned to Sam, "he's a really terrible liar," and they both laughed.

TBC

Author's Note: Well the story is almost over. Maybe a couple more chapters but not much more than that.


	7. Epilogue

Title: Together For The Holidays?

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate Sg-1 or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T for now

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and after just returning from a mission Jack and Sam will find that they have gone into the frying pan and into the fire with people trying to get them together in time for Christmas every time they blink. Will it work? Read to find out. Set sometime in the first 6 seasons, no spoilers so far.

Author's Note: Just a little good holiday fun. No flames please.

Epilogue

"Daniel Jackson, what is the purpose of this 'sledding'? Is it a competition or some kind?"

"I suppose in a way it is but it's also supposed to be fun…"

"If you two are done yapping can we start?" demanded O'Neill as he ducked to avoid a poorly aimed snowball courtesy of Daniel, "You know Carter and me are going to win."

"Not likely O'Neill, we will best you," Teal'c stated.

Both teams, the first consisting of Jack and Sam and the second of Daniel and Teal'c, piled onto the two toboggans. Jack shouted, "1, 2, 3, GO!" and they pushed off down the hill.

Unfortunately Daniel was too busy trying to hit Jack with a snowball to make him veer of course that he neglected to pay attention and his toboggan glanced off a tree, "Daniel Jackson, concentrate on steering," admonished Teal'c. But it was too late; they had already lost too much time.

By the time they coasted to a stop at the bottom, Jack and Sam had already disembarked and were nowhere to be seen. That is until snowballs began to fly out from behind some bushes. Soon they had realized what was going on and began to throw some back.

During a slight break from Teal'c and Daniel's assault a snowball hit Jack in the side of the head with a slight thump, "HEY!" he yelled, "You're supposed to be on my team!"

"Would you believe me if I said my hand slipped?" asked Sam, poised to make a run for it.

"Not a chance, you're going down," he grabbed some snow and started toward her, "hope you enjoy getting soaked."

She started to run through the snow but the drifts slowed her progress and soon he had caught up to her and dumped the snow down her jacket, "Ah, that's cold."

- After a truce had been declared and everyone was soaked –

Jack pulled into his driveway as Sam stifled a sneeze, "Cold?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Well then, I'll just have to warm you back up won't I?" he smiled and leaned over to capture her mouth. When they broke a part he suggested, "Why don't we go inside, I'll get a fire going?"

It was Sam's turn to smile as she got out of the truck "Sounds wonderful," she said, thinking of things to come.

The End

Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed my story, I will be starting a Battlestar Galactica fic soon so feel free to check that out once I get that posted.


End file.
